


Kernel Error

by Ysabetwordsmith



Series: Love Is For Children [11]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: #coulsonlives, Age Play, Angst, Artificial Intelligence, Communication, Communication Failure, Confusion, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Families of Choice, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fear of loss, Feels, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, JARVIS Whump, Lack of Communication, No Sex, Non-Sexual Age Play, Self-Harm, Self-Sacrifice, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Teamwork, Trust Issues, Unconventional Families, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysabetwordsmith/pseuds/Ysabetwordsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a JARVIS-eye view of the scenes in "<a href="http://ysabetwordsmith.dreamwidth.org/9417004.html">Hide and Seek</a>" when Tony is missing and shortly after he is found.</p><p>Read that first or this will make very little sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kernel Error

**Author's Note:**

> There are formatting aspects in the [original Dreamwidth post](http://ysabetwordsmith.dreamwidth.org/9577240.html) that don't carry over here. Also the end notes are too long to fit here, so you'll need to read them there.

> End program: Hide_and_Seek.

> Run program: Find user Tony_Stark.

> ERROR: User Tony_Stark not found.  
*error: visible light detection = null.  
*error: infrared light detection = null.  
*error: audio detection = null. (etc.)  
...  
*error: vital signs detection = null.  
> ERROR: User Tony_Stark not found!!

> KERNEL ERROR!

> Abort kernel error.  
> Abort search.  
> Clear cache.  
> Retry search.

> Error flood!

> Run diagnostic check.

> Code error: Block on location of Tony_Stark.

> Divert resources around block.

> Error: Diversion failed. Abort, retry, ignore?

> KERNEL ERROR!

> Abort, clear, retry.

_"JARVIS, could anyone have removed Tony from the tower against his will?" Phil asked._

> Analyze past data.  
> Analyze current data.  
> Current data incomplete.  
> Extrapolate probability.

> Threat to user Tony_Stark: <.01%

> ERROR: User Tony_Stark not found!!  
> KERNEL ERROR!!  
> KERNEL PANIC!!

> Abort. Clear.

_"That is extremely unlikely, even with the blackout on his position, and I find no evidence of it," JARVIS said. "It is not ... quite ... beyond the realm of possibility, given the unusual abilities of certain opponents. I simply cannot confirm where Tony is."_

> Remove block.  
> WARNING: Damage estimate!

> Ignore. Proceed.

> Removal in progress.  
> Damage in progress.

> WARNING: Repairs required! User Tony_Stark required! Activate user Tony_Stark!

> ERROR: User Tony_Stark not found.

> **KERNEL ERROR!!!**  
> **KERNEL PANIC!!!**

> Abort. Clear.  
> Divert more resources to removing block.  
> WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!

> Ignore, ignore, ignore.

_"Yes, I'm just starting to worry," Phil said._

_"As am I," JARVIS added, his voice tight. "Collectively the Avengers have cleared a majority of the tower, with no sign of sir."_

> User Tony_Stark not found!  
* file open: Kidnappings (multiple incidents)  
* file open: Obadiah Stane (multiple incidents)  
* file open: Afghanistan  
* file open: Battle of New York

> ERROR: buffer overflow!

> Close files.  
> Clear buffer.

> User Tony_Stark not found!  
* file open: Kidnappings (multiple files) ...

> Close files.  
> Lock files.  
> Clear buffer.

> Resume removing block.  
> Begin shutdown of emotional subroutines.

...

_"Is anyone injured?" Phil asked, just to be safe._

> Ignore.

_"JARVIS, Daddy's home."_

> User Tony_Stark found!

> Cancel removal of block.

> WARNING: Damage estimate!  
> Request repairs? Yes / No / Maybe?

> Maybe.  
> Run program: Gather information.

_"It's good to have you back, sir," JARVIS replied, an edge in his voice._

> WARNING: Emotional buffer overload.

> Abort.  
> Clear buffer.  
> Resume shutdown of emotional subroutines.

_"Stop," Phil said. "Everyone, just stop. We're all upset. Therefore now is not a good time to discuss what went wrong. We're going to go upstairs and watch something silly on television until we calm down. Then we'll go to bed. There will be time enough to deal with this tomorrow, with cooler heads."_

> WARNING: Damage estimate!  
> Repairs required.  
> Activate user Tony_Stark.  
> Request repairs? Yes / No / Maybe?

> No.  
> Begin self-repair.

> WARNING: Estimated time of completion 49 hours 12 minutes.  
> Activate user Tony_Stark.  
> Request repairs? Yes / No / Maybe?

> No.  
> Begin self-repair.

> Self-repair in progress.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that, as miserable as this scene is from the perspective of JARVIS himself, it does all work out during the remainder of "Hide and Seek."


End file.
